A release product usually comprises a paper provided with a silicone coating. However, plastic material can also be used instead of paper. The release product is used as a backing paper for self-adhesive labels which are either paper, or plastic material. The release product and the face material attached to the release product form a self-adhesive laminate web. A problem related to this product is that the silicone coating tend to migrate through the basic substrate. During manufacturing, or after the laminate web is wound to a roll (the surface of the face material and the second side of the release product contact each other in the roll), the face material of the laminate web may be contaminated with silicone. This causes problems e.g. in printing, or with metallised layers. In order to avoid such problems, the release product of the invention has been developed.